De Rosas y Chefs
by kaze no akuma
Summary: Con la llegada de Suzuki a la escuela, parece que el primer asiento y la directora tienen conflictos internos sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos.


Espero disfruten esta primera historia de Shokugeki no Soma.

Solo quiero aclarar que en esta historia, la invitación para BLUE aun no ha llegado y solo pasaron la etapa de la playa.

* * *

De flores y cocinas

Llevaba tantas horas en el mismo árbol que nunca se dio cuenta cuando el sol había comenzado a desaparecer del cielo y sobre todo cuando las luces de los faroles empezaban a iluminar los alrededores del dormitorio; su cabeza se encontraba mas allá de los terrenos de la estrella polar... y mas aun, se encontraba viajando a una sola persona.

Esa persona que había conocido en su primer día en Totsuki y que durante mucho tiempo había tratado de hacerle la vida imposible, rio para sus adentros al recodar todos aquellos momentos tan distantes ahora cuando el era el blanco de todos los intentos de cierta rubia para expulsarlo de la academia y no puedo evitar mas que voltear su mirada al rojizo cielo y permitir que una pequeña curva se asomara en sus labios, misma que desapareció cuando recordó porque se encontraba así, cerro los ojos lentamente y sin darse cuenta sus manos se cerraran en puños que demostraban una molestia que iba en aumento.

Su mente viajo a todos los sucesos de los últimos meses, como todo había cambiado desde aquella batalla contra la anterior Elite 10 y no era que extrañara aquellos tiempos, sino que le costaba acostumbrarse a ser ahora el primer asiento y a tratar de contener toda la atención que eso conllevaba, sobre todo ahora que también iniciaba a impartir algunas materias por orden de Erina, quien le había recordado que como asiento numero uno tenia que tener mas responsabilidades y ser un ejemplo de porque se encontraba en ese lugar.

Y de nuevo con el pasar de aquel nombre en su cabeza, las cosas se ponían confusas y no porque fuera algo malo, o por lo menos eso creía el, sino que había tanta confusión en su cabeza que no entendía bien que era lo que estaba pasando con el mismo, ya que cada vez que se acordaba de ella era como si su cabeza hiciera corto circuito y

Cualquiera que lo viera sentado en la rama del árbol pensaría que estaba ideando nuevas recetas o nuevas formas de mejorar aquellos horribles platillos que le gustaba preparar después de largas horas en la cocina, sin embargo, su mente lo traicionaba y aun no podía dejar de recordar todos los sucesos de las ultimas semanas y sobre todo aquella maldita escena una y otra vez.

Dejo que un suspiro, raro en el, escapara de sus labios y se mezclara con los sonidos de aquel pequeño bosque que lo rodeaba y que desde que vivía a allí le daba la mas increíble tranquilidad, misma que ahora se desvanecía que con cada pensamiento que surcaba su mente.

–Maldita sea– dijo con tono de frustración –Maldito imbécil, que se cree llegando a la academia y diciendo que se va a casar con Nakiri–.

–Un día alguien te va a dar un susto y vas a terminar en el...– No termino de decir sus palabras cuando el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el pasto le interrumpió –Olvídalo–.

–Que es lo que quieres Alice– le dijo con enojo mientras sacudía su ropa y se daba un masaje en la parte baja de la espalda tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía por la repentina caída.

–Ryo-kun me dijo que parecías un perro abandonado y únicamente venia a tomar una foto del gran primer asiento en su estado de depresión– le contesto la peliplateada mientras trataba de contener la risa por las hojas que salían del cabello del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo volteo a verla con enojo y comenzó a quitarse las hojas y el polvo que ahora le cubría todo el cuerpo –Sabes que es de mala educación llegar sin avisar– le recrimino a la joven mientras se trataba de poner de pie y disimulaba el dolor que sentía del golpe.

El primer asiento se puso de pie y miro al actual quinto asiento de la elite diez.

–Y sabes que es de mala educación robar los detalles que alguien mas le envía a otra persona– le contesto de forma seca.

Si alguien conocía a Soma sabia que era muy difícil ponerlo nervioso y eso solo ocurría cuando su papá contaba historias vergonzosas de su infancia, pero si alguien les dijera que podían dejar al primer asiento de Totsuki perplejo y sin saber que responder con unas simples palabras, nadie podría creer eso.

–No se de que estas hablando– trato que su voz saliera segura pero solo logro que la misma saliera con nervios y temor.

–¿Entonces no creo que te moleste que le muestra este video a nuestra querida directora o si, Soma-kun?- Su voz salió con un deje de diversión, pero sin duda gran parte escondía un tono meramente amenazante, saco su celular y le extendió el mismo a Soma –Porque tal vez si las cámaras grabaran en blanco y negro pudieras decir algo, pero ese cabello rojo no lo tiene nadie en toda la academia o si, señor primer asiento– se notaba que cada palabra la disfrutaba cada vez mas y su cara no era otra que de diversión pura.

Puso el celular frente a Soma y con sus manos oprimió la pantalla para que el video empezará a reproducirse; en el, se podía apreciar un escritorio de madera que se encontraba afuera y del lado derecho de una enorme puerta que tenia escrito en la parte superior "Oficina del Director", al lado izquierdo de aquella puerta se observaban varios sillones que conformaban la sala de espera de la dirección, después de unos segundos en que todo estaba sin movimiento, la silueta de un joven de cabello castaño apareció en la pantalla, aquel joven cargaba en sus manos un enorme ramo de girasoles, los cuales deposito sobre el escritorio.

–Este video es de hoy por la mañana– le dijo Alice a soma quitándole el celular y cambiando de archivo –Lo raro de esto es que vengo de la oficina de Erina y resulta que nunca recibió esas flores– Giro sobre su propio cuerpo y miro el bosque de rodeaba aquel antiguo edificio – Y sabes que es lo mas curioso de todo querido Soma– volvió a su posición original y le sonrió de forma malévola – Que unas horas después de que este tipo dejara las flores, el único rastro de una persona en todo la oficina, eres tu saliendo del edificio– Le mostro la otra parte del video y únicamente se podía observar como la puerta principal se abría un poco y la cabeza del chef pelirrojo se asomaba a ambos lados tratando de ver si había alguien allí, cuando no encontró a nadie, salió de forma tranquila sin voltear atrás.

–Eso no prueba nada Alice, sabes que como primer asiento tengo muchos asuntos con Nakiri y lo único que hice fue ir a buscarla y cuando no encontré a nadie en su oficina, simplemente regresé al dormitorio– Soma trataba de mantener la mirada en aquellos ojos rojos, pero su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba y miraba en todas direcciones buscando una forma de salir de aquel embrollo.

–El que me digas eso, únicamente te delata mas Soma, jamás vas por tu propio pie a la oficina de mi prima sin que ella te quiere asesinar por dejar los papeles para ultimo minuto y tal vez cualquier otra persona te pudiera creer, pero sabes lo que encontré en el cuarto de los utensilios de limpieza– le dijo de forma lente y susurrante –Nada mas y nada menos que esas flores metidas en un bote, entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez el gran primer asiento de esta escuela hubiera cometido la tontería de tirar las flores– le miro aun mas de cerca y Soma sintió como un escalofrió le recorría toda la espalda –Pero claro Soma, esto solo son suposiciones y no es como si tuvieras celos de ese tipo o algo por el estilo, porque en que te afectaría que alguien estuviera tratando de conquistar a Erina– le inquirió ahora con fuerza.

–No se de que estas hablando Alice, tengo cosas que hacer– le dijo tajante y dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar rumbo al dormitorio –además no le gustan los girasoles– dijo mas para si mismo que para alguien mas.

–Sabes...– le grito –Por un pequeño momento pensé en dejar pasar eso, pero como tu y mi prima son las personas mas tontas de todo el mundo, si no le regresas esos girasoles ahora mismo, iré directo a la oficina de Erina y le mostrare el video y las pruebas–.

El pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos en ese mismo instante, maldijo con apenas un susurro y dando media vuelta cerro sus manos en puños tratando de reprimir el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

–Que es lo que quieres Alice–le dijo con la voz ronca; se notaba que sentía enojo y frustración de la situación en la que el mismo se había metido, miro a los ojos a la peliplateada y pudo ver un deje de diversión en esa mirada tan diferente a ciertos ojos violetas que miraba con confusión desde el inicio de su tercer año.

Por su cabeza pasan una y otra vez todo tipo de cuestionamiento de lo que estaba pasando con el, desde que habían iniciado su tercer año algo en el se removía en lo profundo de su cabeza y no era otra cosa, o mejor dicho, otra persona que Erina y no importaba cuanto trataba de sacarla de sus pensamientos solo volvía mas fuerte y eso se había estado reflejando en su propio estilo de cocina, porque todos últimamente tenían la maldita costumbre de decir que sus postres contenían un toque mas dulce que de costumbre y aquello lo estaba volviendo loco.

Alice lo miro con curiosidad y hasta cierto punto con tristeza de que fuera tan idiota para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo con el mismo, desde que había probado su ultima creación de postres en la fiesta que habían organizado para despedir a los anteriores miembros de tercer año, se dio cuenta que poco a poco sus platillos plasmaban sus conflictivos sentimientos y que estos iban dirigidos única y exclusivamente a cierta prima suya.

–Lo dejo a tu decisión Soma– le dijo con una voz casi mecánica –Pero si mañana por la mañana mi prima no tiene las flores y aquella caja en su escritorio o por lo menos no escucho los gritos de Hisako contra ti en toda la oficina, yo misma le entregare el video, nos vemos luego–.

La peliplateada paso junto a el y siguió su camino en dirección a los dormitorios que momentos antes había estado observando, se quedo quieto por unos minutos hasta que su cuerpo fue sacando todo la tensión que sentía y permitió que por fin su cerebro conectara todo lo que le habían dicho, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello en una señal de desesperación y rendición y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la Estrella Polar.

Le gustaba disfrutar de la vista que ofrecía su oficina por las tardes, justo antes de que el sol se ocultara tras las montañas que rodeaban la academia, por lo que tener a su disposición una terraza particular le había encantado desde el momento en que se había hecho cargo del puesto de director de la academia.

Aquel día había sido habitualmente complicado, después de pasar toda la mañana en diferentes reuniones con los principales proveedores de alimentos de la academia y de atender una reunión general con los profesores de los alumnos de primer año, sobre lo bajo de los resultados de los primeros exámenes parciales, por fin había llegado a su oficina a firmar los últimos papales antes de poder disfrutar de su fin de semana, el cual con muchas posibilidades pasaría también firmando papeles y resolviendo problemas de la academia, pero por lo menos lo podría hacer desde el estudio que tenia su residencia.

Con un pequeño gesto movió su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda y como si el viento estuviera cargado de algo mas que el aroma a primavera, todos los recuerdos de sus últimos 2 años comenzaron a inundar su mente logrando que se formará una sonrisa al revivir todos y cada uno de los retos que tuvo que enfrentar en compañía de sus ahora adorados amigos, sonrió al recordar a cada uno de ellos y como ahora todos eran miembros de la elite 10 y como siempre le habían respaldado en todas las nuevas medidas que había tomado para modernizar la enseñanza de la cocina.

Cada uno de ellos le había enseñado diversas formas de ver la vida y sobre todo de ver lo divertido que era cocinar cuando tenias razones reales para hacerlo cada día mejor, desde la amabilidad de Tadokoro, la de elegancia de Aldinni, la fortaleza de Ryo, la destreza de Alice, la fortaleza de Hayama y sobre todo la determinación y locura de Som… Yukihira...

Dejo que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios cuando el ultimo de los nombres apareció en su mente y por un pequeño momento su boca se torno en una sonrisa cargada de alegría, hasta que su propio cerebro le recordó en quien había pensando; se golpeo ambas mejillas con sus manos para salir del trance en que se encontraba cuando su celular comenzó a emitir pequeñas vibraciones en señala de que había recibido un mensaje.

Saco el celular de entre sus ropas y observo el mensaje de Suzuki-sensei en su pantalla: _"Espero que disfrutaras el aroma de las flores, princesa."_ Volvió a leer el mensaje para ver si era correcto lo que había entendido, porque estaba segura que nadie había dejado absolutamente nada en su escritorio.

Su cuerpo se tenso al pensar que alguien hubiera entrado a su oficina, pero descarto la idea enseguida, nadie seria tan idiota como para tratar de entrar al edificio y mas cuando contaban con cámaras de seguridad, mañana le pediría a Hisako que fuera por las cintas de seguridad y comprobara si Suzuki-sensei había dejado algo.

Durante los últimos meses había aprendido a no mortificarse por cosas que se pueden solucionar para otro día y pensar en el comportamiento que había tenido ese nuevo profesor para con ella desde su primer día únicamente le causaba demasiada confusión y en cierta forma molestia; no es que le molestará que la cortejará o que fuera detallista, era que su actitud contrastaba en todo sentido con Yukihira, era el completo opuesto al primer asiento y no entendía bien el porque, pero aquello le incomodaba y lo que mas le preocupaba es que había momentos en que los cabellos castaños de Susuki se convertían en color rojizo, lo que provocaba que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

No podía negar que desde mediados de segundo año algo había cambiando en su relación con aquel idiota de cabello rojo, porque aquello que años atrás describía como odio, se fue transformando en primer lugar en un enojo sin razón aparente y todo aquello se había diluido aquella magnifica noche en el tren que los llevaba a la prueba mas difícil, porque a partir de aquel momento sus sentimientos se habían transformado en tolerancia e incluso alegría de poder estar con el… pero el cambio total fue después aquel viaje de campo que habían hecho todos en la estrella polar, cuando lo vio sentado frente a aquel lago a la luz de luna sin preocupación alguna, que por primera vez había pensando que su rostro era atractivo y sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo que le empezaba a agradar con demasiada fuerza.

Sacudió la cabeza ante aquel absurdo pensamiento y se recrimino a si misma por pensar de esa forma; pero en el fondo sabia que no importaba en cuanto trabajo metiera su cabeza, todo al final giraba entorno a aquel cabeza hueca, al final de cuentas, el había sido el antes y el después en su vida, había llegado y sin permiso alguno había cambiado las reglas que tanto se había empeñado en respetar para tirar todo por el balcón y mostrarle que saltar sin ver el final en ocasiones era lo mejor de ser un chef y de tener amigos que también saltaban contigo.

Culpaba de todos aquellos pensamiento a Alice, porque al final, aquel momento de debilidad ante el pelirrojo no hubiera sido mas que una pequeña grita en su armadura, pero tenia que venir su prima y cada momento aprovecharlo para decirle lo bien que se vería Yukihira con Tadokoro o con aquella insufrible estudiante de primer año que venia de México y como su piel morena era la principal atracción de todos los alumnos de la academia y como el idiota de pelo rojo siempre tenia esa estúpida sonrisa cuando ella se acercaba.

Pero cuando su orgullo se había ido por la borda fue aquella noche en el balcón de aquel hotel en la playa, cuando por primera vez Yukihira le había dicho que se veía bonita con una sonrisa en su rostro y no pudo mas que sonrojarse y no decir absolutamente nada y cuando solo se escucha el romper de las olas como fondo y sus respiraciones parecían sincronizadas, tenia que llegar esa misma chiquilla de tez morena a romper lo que sea que se estuviera formado en ese momento e invitar a Soma a un cena, el cual acepto sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ella, porque allí mismo la había invitado a ella a esa cena.

Y desde ese entonces parecía que los suspiros que dejaba escapar de sus labios eran algo cotidiano y hasta Hisako le había preguntando si todo se encontraba bien, pero por mucho que su relación fuera de mejores amigas, aun le costaba abrir su corazón a cualquier persona que no fuera ella misma frente al espejo o en su habitación, por lo que simplemente decía que estaba un poco cansada por todo el papeleo y por supuesto ella le preparaba alguna comida con nutrientes y le decía que descansara.

Fue a partir de aquella extraña interacción entre los dos, que creyó que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella misma podría vivir en su propio Manga Shojo, porque con el paso de los días desde aquella mitad de segundo año se habían vuelto mas cercanos… en las pocas clases que Erina aun tomaba, cocinaban juntos y por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaban tomando la mano del otro cuando querían utilizar un instrumento, incluso se había vuelto costumbre que ese idiota le hiciera compañía cuando tenia demasiados trabajos y simplemente se tiraba en el sillón que tenia en su oficina y la esperaba hasta altas horas de la noche… y si lo pensaba bien, lo mas extraño de todo era que no recordaba con exactitud el momento en que se había atrevido a subir con el en su motocicleta y después a pedirle que le enseñara a manejar, lo que se había convertido en reuniones secretas de manejo en área especial que su mismo abuelo les había autorizado a utilizar cuando ella había llegado con uno que otro moretón en sus piernas… Era algo realmente extraño y ella también sabia de los rumores que empezaban a correr sobre el primer asiento y ella, pero por extraño que pareciera, no le importaban, se sentía feliz de tener su atención exclusiva…

Y sin embargo, aquella nueva y extraña dinámica se rompió por completo cuando llego Susuki-sensei, porque después de aquel extraño desafío que habían tenido y que Yukihira había perdido, el mismo se había separado de todos y sobre todo de ella, porque aunque aun cocinaran en las clases, aquellos pequeños roces habían desaparecido, aquellos momentos en que se quedaba con ella no habían vuelto a ocurrir y algo de lo que mas le había dolido, era que aquellas reuniones secretas en que le enseñaba a utilizar su motocicleta, porque llevaban ya semanas en las que solo se hablaban en las clases o en las reuniones que tenían ella como directora y el como miembro de la Elite Diez.

Llevo su mano a su pecho y apretó el lugar donde su corazón se sentía agitado, molesto y sobre todo dolido de como todo había cambiando en menos días de los que habían tardado en convertirse en amigos y ahora en… en… Esto… porque, aunque eso era lo que mas le doliera, no sabia nada de lo que actualmente eran uno para el otro.

Sacudió con frustración su cabeza y camino rumbo a su despacho que tanta atención necesitaba si quería descansar el fin de semana, tenia tantos pendientes que no sabia donde inicia, pero estaba segura que pensar en ese idiota no era la mejor forma de que la pila de documentos fuera disminuyendo, por lo que dejo que otro suspiro se llevara sus penas en ese momento y se puso a revisar todos lo pendientes que se acumulaban en Totsuki, al final de todo, ella era la directora y tenia que terminar todo…

No se dio cuenta que hora era cuando abrió la puerta con el menos ruido posible y mucho menos cuanto tiempo se quedo como idiota parado frente a su escritorio viendo como sus cabellos cubrían una parte de su rostro y como su pequeña y fina nariz mostraba que se encontraba en el mas profundo de los sueños.

Y por su mente cruzo el pensamiento de dejar esas estúpidas flores en su escritorio y salir de allí sin que nadie lo notara, pero eso seria aun mas idiota porque sabia que las cámaras ya lo habían visto entrar y además había pasado algunas minutos conversando con los guardias de seguridad que siempre lo dejaban ingresar aunque la misma directora les ordenara no hacerlo, siempre los sobornaba dándoles platillos para ellos y su familia, algo de lo que tenia que asegurarse nadie se enterará o estaría seguro que lo dejarían fuera por mucho tiempo.

Como era costumbre para el en las ultimas semanas, dejo ir un suspiro largo y lleno de cansancio, coloco las flores en una de las esquinas del escritorio y rodeando el mismo, movió lentamente el cuerpo que se encontraba ahora junto a el.

–Eh Nakiri…– le dijo moviendo su hombro –No deberías dormir en el escritorio o mañana te dolerá el cuello– volvió a intentar despertarla sin existo aparente.

–Mmmhhhh– fue lo único que salió de la boca de Erina y se revolvió para tener una mejor posición.

–Demonios Nakiri, tienes que despertar o mañana tu misma te quejaras que no hiciste nada– Movió su cabello para despejar su cara y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver su rostro sin ninguna línea de preocupación o sin esa mascara de seriedad que ponía frente a todos, allí, en ese momento, tenia a la heredera del gran clan Nakiri y la lengua divina dormida sobre su escritorio y con un poco de saliva saliendo de sus labios y terminando sobre unos papeles y por muy extraño que pareciera lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacar su celular y tomar un fotografía de ese rostro.

Movió lentamente el cuerpo de Erina para no despertarla y cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a abrir los ojos y recibir un golpe directo en el rostro, la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo en dirección al gran sillón que se encontraba en su mismo despacho y justo cuando estaba por dejarla en el mismo, volteo a ver una vez mas su rostro para contemplar aquella expresión de tranquilidad que se dio cuenta que dos ojos de color violeta le miraban de forma perdida…

–Yukihira– dijo mas como pregunta que como afirmación y Soma se congelo, todo su cuerpo se contrajo y no se atrevía a moverse un solo centímetro –Idiota…– Dijo en un susurro apenas audible y por fin entendió que la directora estaba hablando en sus sueños.

No sabia si sentía mareado por que ella hubiera pronunciado parte de su nombre o simplemente el constante sonido de su corazón golpeando su pecho lo dejo inmóvil ante la escena de tener a la rubia entre sus brazos y escucharle decir aquellas palabras, lentamente la dejo sobre el gran sofá que adornaba la oficina y se coloco frente a ella viendo como su rostro estaba lleno de paz y no tenia aquella mueca de preocupación que mostraba la mayoría del tiempo y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que se había acercado a su rostro para acomodar un mechón de su cabello que la mirada intensa de unos ojos morados le miraban con sorpresa y confusión.

–Soma…– Pronuncio la rubia mientras se frotaba los ojos para tratar de aclarar todo lo que estaba frente a ella.

–Yo…Nakiri, solo pasaba por aquí para dejar unos papeles– retrocedió nervioso y por primera ocasión el mismo no sabia que decir ante aquella chica que le ponía los pelos de punta.

–Arigato– se movió hasta quedar sentada en el sofa y volteo de su escritorio a donde se encontraba, una y otra vez hasta que su mirada cambio al pelirrojo que miraba el techo –Como llegue aquí–…

–Yo lo siento de verdad, es solo que te veías incomoda y te deje en el sofa– le dijo apresuradamente e inclino la cabeza en señala de disculpa poniendo sus manos frente a el esperando algún regaño o grito por parte de ella, pero nada de eso llego.

Erina no escucho absolutamente nada de lo que el primer asiento trataba de decir, porque su mirada se poso sobre unas flores que estaba segura no estaban sobre su escritorio y volteo de nuevo al lugar donde el chef pelirrojo le miraba ahora con un ceño fruncido.

–Que significa esto Yukihira– le preguntó con tono de molestia y asombro, por dentro no estaba nada segura de lo que estaba pasando y mirar aquel arreglo en su lugar de trabajo, a esas horas de la noche y estando a solas con ese tremendo idiota la ponía nerviosa, se acerco lentamente a el y le dijo –Si estos es una broma, sabes que odio los…–

–Los girasoles, lo se– le interrumpió el pelirrojo, aquello lo dijo con tal convicción que sorprendió a la rubia al darse cuenta que sabia eso de ella –Pero yo solo los deje donde los había encontrado por la mañana– le respondió de forma seca y molesta –Son de tu querido Suzuki-sensei–.

Erina lo miro completamente confundida ante sus respuestas y sobre todo por el odio que arrastraba cuando dijo el nombre del profesor, se acerco mas a las flores y se dio cuenta que tenia razón, tenían la misma firma de todo lo que siempre le regalaba Suzuki, que era un hilo de color ojo intenso, se volteo sobre si misma y miro como las manos de soma se contraían en puños al ver como ella miraba las flores.

–Que estas diciendo Yukihira, no había nada por la mañana que llegue a la oficina– le cuestiono y lentamente se acerco hasta estar frente a el –Porque traes eso a estas horas y dices que son de Suzuki-sensei–.

–Porque son de el esta bien– le miro y se rasco con frustración su cabello.

–Pero porque las tendrías tu entonces– Todo aquello le parecía de lo mas extraño y por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no comprendía porque el pelirrojo tendría unas flores que eran para ella.

–Porque yo las tome ok, yo viene buscándote por la mañana y solo encontré tu oficina semiabierta y con ese estúpido arreglo justo en el centro de tu escritorio– empezó a caminar con aire furibundo por toda la estancia y no sabia si mirarla o simplemente salir corriendo de se lugar antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

–Eso no responde la pregunta idiota– le atajo antes de que pudiera seguir con su respuesta.

–Que quieres que te diga Nakiri– tomo de las muñecas a Erina y le miro directo a los ojos –Que es lo que quieres que salga de mi boca– le recrimino…

–Yukihi...–

No puedo terminar la frase cuando el pelirrojo simplemente le sello la misma estrellando sus labios contra los suyos, no supo que estaba pasando los primeros segundos y sus ojos abiertos completamente confirmaban que la rubia estaba completamente perdida y sin darse cuenta dejo que sus sentidos se nublaran y solo dejo escapar un pequeño gemido cuando el pelirrojo le mordió el labio inferior y en ese momento un choque eléctrico la despertó de su ensoñación y empujo al chef para romper el beso.

–Erina… Yo….Eh…– No sabia si quiera que decir, aquel arrebato no era normal en el, únicamente sacaba ese lado cuando había perdido algún duelo en la cocina y se sentía como su sangre hervía, pero por mas que tratará de negar, eso es lo que estaba sintiendo cada vez que veía a aquel imbécil con Nakiri y por mas que buscara explicaciones solo encontraba un sentimiento lleno de furia contra si mismo.

–Que es lo que quieres Yukihira– le pregunto con voz temblorosa y mirándola con los ojos completamente cristalinos, ahora fue ella la que se acerco a el y con las manos hechos puños comenzó a pegarle en el pecho –Primero vas y te despareces como si nada y cocinas como idiota con esa estudiante de intercambio y ahora vienes y dices que robaste un regalo de Suzuki-sensei y por ultimo te atreves a… a….– sus mejillas se tornaron en un rojo intenso y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había centrado su mano sobre la mejilla del chico dejándola marcada en su lado derecho – A besarme– le grito –QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES YUKIHIRA–.

–Lárgate– le ordeno y se dio media vuelta para caminar con enojo en dirección al balcón.

Sentía que su cuerpo ardía de vergüenza, confusión y enojo, ese idiota le había robado su primer beso y lo único que salía de su boca para explicar que era lo que estaba haciendo eran balbuceos inentendibles; comenzó a caminar golpeando su pies contra el piso cuando una fuerza la obligo a volver al lugar donde se encontraba y otra vez sus labios se encontraron con los del pelirrojo que ahora la devorada con cada movimiento, sintió sus piernas volverse gelatina ante el mar de emociones y confusión que la recorrían y en esta ocasión solo cerro los ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo vibraba con cada movimiento que Soma la obligada a dar con sus bocas.

Se separaron por falta de aire y con las miradas clavados uno en el otro, fue ella la que se abalanzo sobre los labios del chico y volvió a sumergirse en esa extraña y cálida sensación de protección que había nacido en una noche de invierno en cierto tren, en cierta región del país.

–Eso es lo que quiero– rompió el beso con tal brusquedad que ella se quedo con la boca semiabierta, la tomo de nueva cuenta de las muñecas obligándola a que abriera los ojos ante el repentino cambio en la situación, la soltó del agarre y se alejo rumbo al escritorio y dando un suspiro miro a la directora que se encontraba expectante ante lo que fuera a salir de su boca –Odio perder y lo sabes, odio como ese idiota me derroto sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo– se quedo callado y de nueva cuenta llevo sus manos su cabello y lo revolvió con violencia.

Aquellas palabras movieron algo dentro de ella y en un sentimiento de enojo comenzó a burbujear en su estomago extendiéndose por cada segundo que soma pasaba callado, camino a donde se encontraba el primer asiento y fue ella que le obligo a mirarla –Me estas diciendo que esto es un duelo Yukihira, que me besaste solo para ganarle a Suzuki-sensei– Y ella misma se lastimo diciendo aquellas palabras en cuanto las mismas abandonaron su boca – vete de aquí Som…–

–Maldita sea no– Grito tan fuerte que hizo que ella diera un paso atrás –Odio perder en todo lo que hago, pero cuando alguien me gana limpio lo admito, no estoy enojado, va ni siquiera molesto por haber perdido… Pero… Pero lo que hace que pierda el sentido y la calma eres Tu… Es el… Es el Ustedes…– y aquello salió con tanto temor en sus palabras que las mismas le temblaban en cada silaba que decía, tomo las flores en su manos y las apunto a Erina –Es esto ok, es esa maldita forma en la que te mira, en la que se acerca a ti, en la que te regala chocolates, en la que viene y quiere tomar te, en la que va por la escuela diciendo que es tu pareja… En la que te da flores– apretó con tanta intensidad el ramo que logro hacer que varios tallos se rompieran bajo sus dedos –Yo lo siento– dejo las flores en el escritorio de forma torpe –Yo… Discúlpame… No…. So… Lo siento ok… Lo siento– camino apresurada a la salida y cerro la puerta de golpe.

Corrió por pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín principal y la atravesó sin voltear atrás, miro a ambos lados y cuando se disponía a volver a correr, sintió como perdió el equilibro y sintió como su cuerpo golpeaba contra el suelo y algo se encontraba también con el.

–Damelas tu– escucho decir al bulto que se encontraba su cuerpo.

–Erin…– pregunto confundido viendo los cabellos rubios a centímetros de su pecho.

–Entonces dámelas tu– le volvió a decir, se acomodo sobre las piernas del pelirrojo y le miro con lagrimas en los ojos – Entonces tu dame las flores– le grito con enojo –Dame tu las flores, regálame chocolates tu, ven y toma el té aquí– mas y mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y aunque para ambos era irreal todo lo que estaba pasando, ella seguía mirándole con tanto temor –Ve y di por la escuela que yo soy tu pareja… Porque eres tan idiota, pero realmente tan idiota que no te das cuenta que… Que me gusta mas tu color rojo– se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para evitar que viera como su maquillaje se había comenzado a correr y como sus ojos y su nariz estaban todos rojos…

Al final su cabeza hizo corto ante las acciones de aquella chica y no por primera vez se dio un duro golpe mental al ver como otra vez todo lo que hacia giraba en torno a esa malcriada y rica princesa de cabellos rubios que lo había tacleado como un jugador profesional y ahora estaba sobre el llorando como una niña pequeña y pidiéndole de forma tan tierna que fuera el, en lugar de Suzuki, el que le estuviera allí con ella.

Dejo que un suspiro volviera a escapar de su boca y cerrando la distancia que hasta ese momento existía entre ellos, la envolvió en sus brazos haciendo que su cabeza descasara en su hombro.

–Voy a hacer que digas que mis flores son las mas hermosas de todas– le dijo con seguridad y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos le volvió a decir –Y a mi también me gusta tu color dorado– y sin dejarle que tuviera oportunidad de hacer algo, volvió a estampar sus labios contra los de su directora.

–Vaya, no pensé que mi querida prima tuviera esa agilidad para atrapar a Yukihira– dijo para si misma una Alice que guardaba su celular y caminaba en dirección contraria a sus compañeros.


End file.
